The good die young but they always come back
by kamefootninja
Summary: They say that you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villian. So what chance did they have after they've been both, and come out the other end? Two old friends meet back up for the first time since their deaths


Based on a picture by Edorazzi: post/177812101881/edorazzi-not-being-forgotten-isnt-the-same-as

As always _**bold and italic**_ is for sign language

* * *

If he hadn't done his research, then Joseph Wilson probably wouldn't recognise who the young man sat besides him was. Dark hair tainted with a white streak, eyes beady and dangerous. Joey had always been one to notice people's aura, sensing as much as seeing the person for what they were instead of just how they looked. And Jason Todd both didn't feel like the same person, and yet felt exactly the same, just scarred and matured into something darker than he had once been.

Jason todd had been old enough to be considered a teenager the last time he had seen him alive, Robin the _boy_ wonder, once Dick passed on the mantle. Still the innocent boy who used to practice his sign language while he talked with the silent titan for hours at titans tower.

And yet here he was, not much older than Jericho's new new body, looking good for someone who had risen from the dead. But that was something they had in common now wasn't it? Joseph was more surprised that the ex Robin remembered or cared about him after all these years. They had both been through so much in their short lives, but they remembered their friends, the people who helped and stood besides them all those years ago. It just took them time to realise it and work their way back to them.

"Welcome to the afterlife Joey. Leave your old life at the door, because neither heaven or hell wanted to keep us." Jason is battle worn and crude, his voice sarcastic and much deeper than before, but unmistakably familiar, legs carelessly dangling over the edge of the building they were sat on. The red helmet was close by, just incase the red hood suddenly needed to get to work. Jericho knew what the Red hood was, but he found it hard to be upset over it. How times had changed for the once peace loving titan. He still didn't like killing, but he understood now more than ever the sacrifices that needed to happen to keep people safe. They could be reckless, but Joseph intended to help Jason stop the senseless murder.

 _ **We were too young to be doing what we did**_

"No shit." Jason laughed, shaking his head, apparently amused by that. "You made it perfectly clear how you felt about that with the titans." His voice was joking, poking fun at Jericho's insanity inside his father before they had restored his body. And for some reason Joey smiles instead of being offended. Coming from Jason it didn't seem mocking or hurtful, there was an air of understanding in his laughter. "Shit, when I came back I almost killed the new Robin aswell. Seems to be a trend with rising from the dead." Jason knew what it was like to be revived into insanity.

Both of them had come back to life, dying with their whole lives ahead of them, brought back into a world that was uncaring, cold, and more harsh than the one they left. And both had lashed out at people they should be trying to protect from meeting the same fate as their own.

"We were young and stupid. But you know damn well that nothing was going to stop us doing what we did."

That made Joseph pause to consider it. What would he have done if someone had threatened the titans back in the day to stop before they got Killed, like he had this new team? Terra had betrayed them and paid with her life, Danny chase had died, his own father had practically killed changeling once, and they were the youngest of their group. But still they didn't stop fighting. They believed in helping people, in risking your lives in the hope that you can do some good in this world before you die.

 _ **We knew we could die at any time. I thought death would bring me peace... But coming back is worse**_

Joseph felt sick when he thought about what had led up to his death. He'd played them all, completely helpless as a prisoner in his own mind to the vengeful spirits of Azerath. He remembered the pain of finding out Jason had died. Dick wouldn't talk to anyone about it for a long time, but they all knew. They all felt the pain of losing someone so full of life as Jason had been. The second Robin had died, and it should have been preventable. Jason was just so young.

"We didn't ask to come back to life. Best advice I can give you Joey? Forget who you were. The person who died is gone. Find out who you are _now_." Jason spoke from experience, trying to be someone who you've outgrown was not good for your mental health at all. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, he needed a smoke if things were going to get this deep, who cared if he'd said he was going to quit, no one believed him anyway.

 _ **Dick's barely spoken to me since I came back**_

Jason sighed but gave a humourless laugh. "Yeah, he's an ass these days. Can't say I'm surprised." Dick Grayson was distant with anything from the past. No doubt he was happy Joey was back, but it's not like he'd show it. The dead died and with it any bond they might have shared, if Dick didn't move on after someone died then he'd drive himself insane with grief. He still cared, and would show it sometime, but it wasn't the same, he didn't connect with people who he'd been away from for too long. "You and him were pretty close back in the day weren't you?"

Joey nodded sadly, looking down at the city below. A long time ago he would have seen beauty in the sight of the city from up here, the reflections of the people walking through puddles and talking among themselves in the dark evening breeze, wanting to paint it and capture the beauty he could see in everything. But now it just looked like a wet street with people pushing and shoving to get on their way. With a sigh he turned back to look at the young man besides him.

 _ **Why did you ask me to come here**_

"We were friends too you and me. Figured I should act like one and see how you were doing now" Jason smiled over at the confused look on Jericho's face. "Not being forgotten, isn't the same as being remembered Joey. They never forgot about you, but I

don't think they remember all the good times you shared and who you were. You get used to that kind of shit from people."

 _ **But you Remember?**_

"Joey, you were one of the only people who treated me like Jason Todd, not the new Robin. That sticks with someone who was living in Dick grayson's shadow all his life. I guess I asked you here because I cared about you enough to ask how you're really coping with coming back."

And Joseph Wilson takes a deep breath in at those words. No one had taken into consideration how he really _felt,_ they asked if he was okay, and told him they were glad to have him back. But no one sat down with him and discussed what had happened, if living half insane inside his father had a lasting effect on him. No one cared for his mental health past if he was going to flip out and try to kill them again.

Jason took one look at Joey and instinctively raised an arm to offer him a hug. He never gave hugs like that. But he remembered when he was younger, how Joey would always do this for him, offer him a hug when he needed someone to just listen to him. It's not like he could hug batman when he was feeling down.

It ended up less of a hug, and more Joey leaning against Jason, eyes misty but refusing to cry, until the dark haired vigilante wrapped his arms around his long time friend and let him cry silently against him.

"That bad huh?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft, with an understanding sadness. God knows he wanted someone to actually care how he felt when he'd come back, and he was going to make sure Joey didn't feel as alone as he did. Joseph Wilson always needed people, needed friends to care for, and people to care about him, he needed to know that he was wanted and appreciated even though he would never ask for anything from them. Yet the people he cared about didn't try to treat him like an old friend when he returned, they just acknowledge him and went on with their lives.

Joey didn't want to loosen his hold enough to sign, so he just nodded, letting out a soft little sobbing laugh. He should be stronger than this. But he needed this hug. Needed to feel that he really was back with people he once cared for, and he still had something from his old life to hold onto.

"It's good to have you back Joey."


End file.
